


【帕梦】paradoxical sleep (二)

by CocoButterKiss



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoButterKiss/pseuds/CocoButterKiss





	【帕梦】paradoxical sleep (二)

二.  
他屏住呼吸，不再抵抗，沉入意识的深渊，陷入昏沉的睡眠。

是久违的松弛了，永梦感到四肢舒展。湖蓝色的空间，清澈到透明的水浸没他全身，温暖的波浪一阵阵袭来。他不曾醒来，但眼前嫣红碎花，鸢尾配墨菊。

“要对我视而不见到什么时候？”

声音…好熟悉…

是谁…再近一点…

他忍不住向前伸出手去。

谁人一把抓住他伸出的手，狠狠一拉，把他拽出了湖蓝色的水域。

永梦瞪大了眼睛惊醒，大口喘着惊魂未定的粗气。还在自己的卧室，眼前却多出来一个高大的青年，用来蒙住双眼的黑布系在床头，牢牢绑住他的左侧手腕。

“哟，Emu。醒了？”青年纯良的脸上露出异常险恶的笑：“果然要看清楚了，才有意思。”

“哈？”他有了危险的预感。

自己已经一丝不挂了，姿势狼狈。下身被枕头垫高，耻骨紧密地与那恶鬼相抵。他意识到接下来会发生的事情，一张脸噌得变红，“放开我！”宝生永梦开始了激烈的反抗。可他使不上力。是安眠药的作用！可恶…偏偏是这种时候…

鬼没有理会永梦的挣扎，“别再骗自己，你逃不了的。”他不紧不慢地抬起永梦的右腿，啃咬大腿根部最细嫩的部位。

“啊！啊…”一阵酥麻从尾椎骨直冲脑仁。

要命…他眼里升腾起水汽。这样的状况还要持续多久？没有办法思考…他被异常的睡眠折磨得太久，精神正处在一个危险的边缘摇摇欲坠。

“为什么会这样…放过我吧。”声音已经稍带哭腔了…够了吧…

“不要。才刚开始呢。”鬼恶作剧般得舔舔自己在永梦大腿内侧留下的牙印，一张盈盈的笑脸霎时凝固。他凑近，捏住宝生永梦的脸，一字一顿道：“这是给永梦的惩罚。”

“诶？惩罚？”

不等他反应，他就被狠狠地刺穿，巨大的异物侵入他最柔软隐秘的地方，疼得他面色惨白，身体为此剧烈地起伏。

实在…难以适应！他向后仰去，像脱水的鱼般大口吸气。

可恶鬼不给他喘息的机会，开始抽插那满满塞入的东西，毫不留情。每一次摩擦都引爆火花，每一次刺入都引发暴乱，诱导感官的不忠、意志的叛变。

好疼…讨厌疼痛…可是，很快乐…脑细胞都在酣畅着叫嚣，为绝顶的快感而欢宴…

为什么？明明在被粗暴地对待…

“因为永梦你是残缺的。而我让你完整，正如最初那样。”声音直接在脑海里响起，强制侵入他的精神。

“你心上的空洞是孕育我的模具，我填补你，像是拼图般完美契合。”

到底…在说什么？真是乱套了，他用手背揩去溢出的眼泪喘息。但他感觉得到，鬼在碾碎他蹂躏他的同时，在蛮不讲理地向他索取着什么。他感觉得到，绝望的炙热。

 

…

夜晚在消融。

宝生永梦的身上已遍布情欲的红痕，股间被黏腻的浊液弄得乱七八糟的。

鬼在尽兴地大笑。他用手扣住永梦的脖子，稍稍用力，掐得他咳嗽出声，而身下律动的节奏逐渐达到了永梦不能承受的节奏。

“再多、享受一点！”

“哈啊…啊！”他止不住地痉挛颤抖，又一次被迫使着推向高潮。

已经不行了…永梦失神的眼睛最后看到的是恶童般赤裸而激越的笑容。


End file.
